


Arrangement

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Smut, Sugar Daddy, money angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The Reader is worrying about her career and future when she bumps into Dick Grayson. Things get steamy. When her worries come back to mind, they have a mutually beneficial discussion.





	1. Chapter 1

The world rocked beneath your feet. “But… I’m so close. It’s only a tenth of a point-“

“Only if you round it. And even so, a three-point-six GPA does not match the requirement for the scholarship.”

“The three-point-_seven_ requirement.”

“Exactly. And before you ask, if we opened up by just that one-tenth of a point, we’d be more flooded with applicants than we already are.” The voice on the other and sighed. This was probably a common dialogue for them. It didn’t mean it hurt any less. “I’m sorry. But there are plenty more partial scholarships out there. I wish you the best of luck.” They hung up before you could say another word.

That was it. Your last chance. Partial wasn’t enough. When it came to grad school, it was all or nothing. “It’s not what you know it’s who you know,” they always say. But it wasn’t enough that you knew a leading teacher in your college. Or had worked with the school before. Or that your post-graduate plans would greatly benefit the college. None of that mattered. You didn’t have money. And you weren’t good enough to provide with funding.

“Y/N!” Your colleague peaked around your cubicle wall while putting on her coat. “It’s five after. Are you joining us or not?”

With a sigh, you put the last of your papers in their folders. A distraction. You could think about this again in the morning after a nice bistro dinner with friends… and maybe a pint of ice cream after that.

***

Half an hour into the evening, your worries still weren’t gone. But you grit through the harsh grip around your ribs and did your best not to hinder your friends’ good evening. Still, eventually, you needed a breather.

The bar was a long wooden masterpiece backed by glass shelving filled with every type of spirit imaginable. Glancing at the labels, some were staples, and some were local diamonds in the rough. Or so you assumed. Drinking wasn’t really your thing. Though, considering your day, maybe tonight was right to try out something new. Sangria would be safe, right?

“So many options,” a voice said to your left. He turned out to be a stunning man with dark hair and gorgeous cheekbones. And a really nice ass. “I’m no connoisseur, but maybe I could offer a suggestion?”

You chuckled. “It wouldn’t do you any good. I’m not a drinker. Wouldn’t know a good recommendation from a bad one.”

“Then I recommend a Sour Pixie.” He grinned and leaned close. “It’s Sprite and lemonade.”

That really made you giggle. “Thanks.” You looked him up and down. “And what does the help cost me? It’s Gotham. Nothing comes without a price.”

The man shrugged. “I would appreciate learning your name, but if you don’t want to give it, that’s okay. Just hate seeing a beautiful woman such as yourself standing alone at a bar.” He swallowed nervously. “If I’m not being too forward.”

His flustered running his fingers through his hair was cute. And endearing. “You’re not.” You extended your hand. “I’m Y/N.”

“Richard.” He returned the handshake. “Though my friends call me Dick.”

You snorted. “How many jokes do you hear about your name in a day?”

“Not that much actually. Not anymore.” He stepped closer as if with a secret. You leaned in to hear him. “I actually don’t know why they stopped. Must’ve outgrown it.” He laughed high and free as you lightly bumped your shoulder into his. It was a pleasant sound, and it made his face light up.

“I thought Gotham boys never grew up.”

Richard… Dick, laughed again. “You right. I paid them off. If you can’t appeal to their humanity, sometimes paying them in quarters is the way to go. City parking is a nightmare.”

“Yeah.” You thought about your own parking. Which lead to thinking about work. And to the other bad news this week. Nibbling on your lip, you caught him staring and stopped. “Sorry. The week’s catching up with me. What was that drink you suggested? I think I need it.”

Non-alcoholic that it was, it opened the floor for some conversation. You found out he was a cop. Nobody would blame your mind for wondering how nice he looked in a uniform. Or the many uses of handcuffs. Head out of the gutter, Y/N! The best part of the conversation? He didn’t press you for the rough week’s details. Those unfortunately came up on their own.

A cheer went up from your friend’s table. They started chanting the name that sent a jealous zing up your spine.

Dick side-eyed you. “So… I take it that’s your rival?” He stifled a smirk as you looked at him incredulously. “Detective, remember?”

You flinched as another cheer went up as they downed another round of shots. “She’s not really a rival. We’re good friends actually… it’s just-“ The thought went unsaid. You finished your fizzy drink and motioned for another. “Nothing. Nothing you need to worry about.”

He took another sip of his drink. “Sometimes strangers are the best listeners. Anything you want to rant, they’re not going to hear it from me.”

The door was open. So you let it out. Everything.

How the week started with getting called to your boss’s office. There were three people who had applied for the full-time version of your job, including yourself. It would include vacation days, health coverage, a pay raise, and more hours to boot. The works. But the only thing standing in your way was your availability.

“It’s on my schedule that I can come in six days a week. I’m usually only scheduled for four of those, and two of them are partial days. My one hard no is working on Sundays. It’s my day of faith. My day of worship. My recharge to put up with the rest of the week more than I can do on my own. I can’t give that up.”

You’d offered suggestions. Only working two Sundays of the month. Or not having to come in till after worship. No. The other full-timers had to be available on Sundays. You had to be available. Full shifts or nothing. If you wanted Sunday off, you’d have to use your vacation time. Looking at your boss, you knew she was on your side. She knew your work ethic and how much the team loved you. But the rules were from higher-ups that didn’t have to be there on Sundays themselves. The ivory tower set the rules. The pawns had to stay in line, or they got nothing.

“I knew as soon as she put that stipulation in front of me a couple of weeks ago that I wasn’t going to get it. She tried on her end to find me a loophole. But the rules are the rules. The unstoppable force met an immovable object. I’m out of the running.”

Dick’s jaw was clenched on your behalf. Though he didn’t say it, you knew he understood about needing time to recharge. “You said that was part one. Part two?”

The scholarship. You’d already been accepted to the school. The connections. The guaranteed approved grad paper. If everything was going to work out, your flight across the pond to the school in the UK was paid for on top of your tuition, board, books, and a living stipend. That hurt the most. Still fresh, the wound in your chest tightened back up and your vision blurred. It didn’t register how hard you’d been crying when his arm draped over your shoulder, nearly falling off your shaking body.

“Thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

Wiping your nose on the sleeve of your raggedy jacket like a child, you sniffled. “Yes, you did. You listened. To a complete stranger.”

He gave you a squeeze. “I’m up to help more. Can you think of anything specific that you need?”

“I don’t want to think. Help me forget? If only for a little while?”

He kissed your knuckles. “I’m sure we can come to an arrangement.”

The apartment was on the second to the top floor of his building. His lips were on your neck from the second floor to his. Your hands gripped his jacket right up until he needed to fumble his keys from his pocket. Tumbling through the door led to tumbling into bed. Skin to skin. Breath to breath. Full and unable to think of anything but the glancing light of “oh my gosh I’m fucking a Wayne.”

When you both were finally spent, Dick curled you into his arms. His fingers gingerly stroked through your hair. He was warm. You were warm laying next to him. Then ice crept in.

Dick felt you stiffen. “Hey,” he croaked. “What’s wrong?”

“I can think again.”

Your mother’s “comforting” text spiraled through your head. Your grades don’t define you. You are amazing, beautiful, talented, independent, intelligent, funny, loving, and that she was so proud of you. That you would find your place in the world. Not let this word tell you who you are… you are so much better than what “they” say. Good, loving advice. But it didn’t change that you were still stuck. That it hurt to breathe.

Absently, Dick hummed. “What if I could help?”

Propping up on your elbows, you looked him in the eye, untrusting.

“I mean… I am a Wayne. In a manner of speaking. Bruce hands out scholarships all the time. I could… pull some strings. It wouldn’t take much.” He huffed, humored. “No matter where you go or for how long, it wouldn’t make a dent in what I could get for you.”

Biting your lip, you stifled a giggle. “So… you’re gonna be my sugar daddy?” You laughed as Dick froze. “I just gave you sex. And now you’re offering me money.”

“Well, I-“

“I’m not turning it down by the way.” You snuggled closer to him. “And if you wanted, I’d be more than happy to be your baby girl all the time.”

Silence spread thick. You worried you’d gone too far.

“My baby girl all the time?” Dick hummed. “I kind of like that idea too.” He nodded. “And you’re going to need funding in installments. Tuition. Books. Housing. A stipend for living expenses.” His fingers ran through your hair. As much as his mind was spinning with possibilities, your eyes were fighting to stay open. “We can talk about this more in the morning. But your tuition is covered.”

“But Bruce-“

“You’re a Gothamite in need. He won’t say no. Go to sleep, Y/N.” He watched you yawn and burrow into the sheets. “You won’t have to worry anymore.”

That night was the best sleep you’d had in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little personal to some news I got this week. Nothing like a little self-indulgent writing to ease the pain a bit. Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick promised to discuss the “idea” in the morning… but the Reader distracts him… just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, several people liked the last part. So here’s another look at Dick Grayson as a budding Sugar Daddy Dom with the reader as his sugar baby. If you notice I get anything wrong about the lifestyle, please let me know so that I can fix it. I’ve done some research, so the characters will be learning as I do. Thank you for any and all feedback. Enjoy!

When you woke the next morning, you were welcomed by the smell of coffee and a hot breakfast. You wrapped the throw blanket at the end of the bed around the shirt you borrowed from the floor. Then you shuffled out of the bedroom. The sight you happened upon warmed you up more than the blanket.

Dick was whistling along with the music playing softly from his phone. The pan in front of him sizzled. On the bar, there were plates and orange juice cups set for two. He turned around to deliver the skillet feast. And saw you leaning against the door. Thankfully the food hit the plate as his lack jaw fell towards the floor.

“Has anyone told you that you look stunning in the morning light? Especially still looking a little debauched?”

You blushed. “You have a way with words, detective. Is that how you get criminals to confess?”

“Sometimes.” Steadying himself, he put his cooking things away and pulled out your chair. “Other times I sway them with my dashing good looks.” He kissed the back of our head after you sat down.

“Then you would be an expert of looking delicious in the morning light, debauched or not.”

Dick choked on his coffee. The twinge of pink at the tops of his ears made you giggle. You began to eat instead of teasing him more. Still, the pink didn’t go away for a while.

Towards the end of cleaning up, you began again. The towel you were using to dry the dishes twirled easily. And it snapped perfectly against the ass you admired so much the night before. Dick jumped, splashing water everywhere. By the time he turned around, you were composed and the spitting image of innocence. Or you were until he turned to the sink again. Then you gave a snap to his other side, giggling as he jumped again. Laughing, he wrangled the towel away from you, twisting it around your wrists in front of you.

“If you’re not careful, you’re gonna get punished.”

“Oh, so we’re diving right in, are we?”

“The way I see it… we dove right in last night. You followed directions perfectly.” A gasp caught in your throat as he pinned you against the counter. His finger traced down the side of your face. “Like a good girl.”

The shock that shot up your spine parted your lips. He leaned in and captured then. While your tongues danced against one another, your hips hungrily rolled against his. The way his fingers creeped under the shirt felt like innocent exploration. But then he found out what you weren’t wearing. Next thing you knew, you were sitting on the counter and Dick was undoing the buttons on the shirt you borrowed. Dutifully, you didn’t fight against the towel still wrapped around your wrists.

“Look at that,” he murmured after a whistle. “I believe I like seeing you more in the morning than feeling you in the dark.” Bright blue eyes took your breath away. “You really are stunning, Y/N.” Your self-conscience retort came out in a soft moan. Dick’s mouth traveled down your neck to between your breasts. As your breath stuttered, he began to knead them, warming them in his palms while his mouth traveled further down. The revenant way he kissed your stomach made you blush and close your eyes. “Open your eyes, Y/N. Don’t hide from me.”

“Yes, Sir.” You bit your lip, tensing at what slipped out.

You shouldn’t have been frightened he wouldn’t like it. Dick’s face lit up and he smiled while resting his head on your thigh. Given different circumstances, you toyed with the idea of switched positions. Those thoughts flew out the window as his voice rumbled.

“Spread your legs.”

Obeying, you whimpered as Dick spread your pussy lips. You knew what you looked like. His predatory glare and promises had soaked you ages ago. You cried out as he flattened his tongue against you. It sent shivered through every part of you. Breakfast may have just been cleared away, but he was still starving.

Starving for you.

Still constrained, you did your best to weave your hands in his hair. Dick hummed pleasantly into your heat when you tugged a bit harder than you intended. His hands dropped to your waist, holding you in place so you couldn’t wriggle away. Then he struck. Your eyes crossed as he set to eating you out like today was his last one on earth.

Before long, your legs were quaking. With your hands still in front, there was nothing to do but lean back onto the cold kitchen island as dick tugged you further to the edge. Hazily you saw him watching you. His long dark lashes lined his eyes like a window into an ocean you could get lost in. Most of you wanted to let your eyes close so you could fall into pleasure. But he was watching. Waiting.

“Please-“

Dick sent a questioning hum into your pussy.

“May… may I cum? Please, Sir?”

You almost fell over the edge at the next sight. Dick pulled back to answer, showing you how messy an eater he was with his chin covered in your juices. “Cum at any time, baby girl. I’ll let you know if you can’t.”

He was on you again in a second. You called his names to the ceiling, arching against the counter. His tongue and fingers brought you back down to the normal non-orgasmic world. When you could see straight again, he was wiping the mess from his face. Your mess.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Good morning,” you slurred. You both laughed. But something picked at the back of your mind while he cleaned you up. “Hey, Dick?”

“Hmm?”

“Is using ‘Sir’ okay? I’ve never done this before so I’m not sure how lame I sound when I say it.”

He tossed the used towel into the sink and exhaled slowly. “I will admit, this is a learning experience for me too. I’m willing to try what you do.” He rubbed the back of his head in that endearing way you were beginning to love. “And for the record, you don’t sound lame. You sound hot.”

You blushed. Damn this man. Quickly you leaned forward and gave the end of his nose a kiss. “Learning together. I like it.”

It took him a second to recover. He snorted. “My God, you’re cute.” He cleared his throat. “Well, you’ve worked your end of the food stipend.”

“But you didn’t-“

“You fed me, so I’ll make sure you’re fed. Now,” he picked you up and carried you towards the living room. “It’s Saturday. I want to have more fun with you. Let’s see about that housing down payment. I haven’t built a pillow fort in ages… and I want to know what will keep you hot and bothered all day.”

While you grabbed the pillows, Dick got revenge for the two ass-snaps by giving smart swats to yours. Hot and bothered? You shivered to think how quickly he was learning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holiday season is approaching, and Dick wants to make sure you’re taken care of and safe while you’re away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Promises: gifts, fluff, collar, Thanksgiving food mention, family stress, phone SMUT, dirty talk

_Tuesday Before Thanksgiving_

“Open it.”

You glanced left and right, checking to see if the crème of Gotham was looking. No. Not a soul paying attention to the corner of the restraint. They were focused on their fancy tiny plates and stoking their expensive jewelry. The only person looking at you was Dick. And didn’t he just look handsome in that suit? He nodded at the box again.

It was square. Black velvet. You hoped it wasn’t something too pricey. The really nice stuff made you feel guilty. Even if Dick had already paid off your loans and then some. You bit back a giggle. Taking a guy’s money and also getting to sleep with him didn’t bother you. The pretty gifts did. The sugar baby life was still confusing.

Dick smiled as you popped the lid. “If you’re comfortable with it, I’d like you to wear it when you go home for Thanksgiving. So you don’t forget me.”

The contents made you gasp. It was a dainty circlet of ribbon with a round pendant. Wait. Was that a-

“Again, only if you are comfortable with it.” The glitter in Dick’s eyes faltered.

“Is this,” you whispered, “is this a… collar?” A rush of heel swept between your thighs.

He sat back and cleared his throat. “It doesn’t have to be. The pendant would look nice on any chain. Or a bracelet. Or I can return it if you don’t like it. Whatever works for you-“

“I love it.” Running your fingers over the metal, you shivered at the slight chill it gave you. “But I won’t forget you. Why do you want me to wear it for Thanksgiving?”

This man. The nervous look on his face was cuter than anything you could think of. He fiddled with his fork, poking it at his food. “I had half an idea. If you’re willing to send pictures. Nothing racy or anything,” he rushed. “Just… I want to make sure you’re doing okay. I know not everyone feels happy or safe when they go home, and I wanted to give you the option of knowing I’ve got your back if that was the case. It’s small enough to look like a normal necklace, but if you wear it in pictures with your family, then I’m there with you. Sharing your happiness. If you want.”

By the time he looked up, your vision was blurry. He reached across the table and took your hand. You hadn’t mentioned much about your family for one reason or another. But he read between the lines and wanted to keep you safe no matter the situation. It was sweet. And you wanted it more than anything.

“What if I want to wear it? And send… racy photos?” You took the ribbon out, unhooking the clasp. Dick was out of his seat in a second. You held your hair out of the way while he fastened it.

He leaned down to your ear. “You can send me whatever pictures you want.” The _tone_ in his voice made you shiver again. He sat down with a grin. “And I want to reward you for them. Every one I get means you get a hundred dollars.” Again he took your hand, running his thumb across your knuckles before you could stutter. “The holidays are here, and I want to make sure you can get anything you want for your family and friends without worrying. I’ve grown to love seeing your face light up when you get a present. I want you to feel the same way.”

You bit your lip. “Is there a limit? A medium or a maximum amount of pictures?” The idea of money for pictures didn’t bother you. It was that same fear that someday what you wanted was going to be too much. You worried your bottom lip. Dick squeezing your hand eased you out of your thoughts.

“How about this: you’re leaving tomorrow for the west coast. Go home. Be with your family Have fun. You take whatever photos you like and share the ones you want. But the collar doesn’t have to be visible in all of them. You choose when I can see it. Even if it’s just your hand over the pendant, it doesn’t count. When you get back, we can discuss future photos, but we can try this for now. The main thing is knowing that you’re okay. Okay?”

“Okay.”

***

_Thanksgiving Day_

From the outside, your family looked like the traditional bustle of the season. Turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, green beans, and pie. But the ingredients were usually shifted around. Your aunt liked to wrap bacon around the green beans. For the turkey, there was an actual turkey one, and a small molded tofu one for your sister-in-law. The rolls were gluten-free, which you didn’t mind. But you did mind the weird celery-walnut-cranberry-jello thing your mom made every year that was somehow well-loved. You brought your hot chocolate mix for late evening relaxing.

Through the day you took many pictures. Pictures of the buffet-style table. The decorations you set up the night before with your siblings. (It was arguably just as fun as when you were kids, mix-matching napkin rings and fancy plates.) Your father did not overflow the turkey oil this year, though you were camera ready. And you took selfies with just about everyone. You covered up your collar for most of them.

Then came the final family picture. Everyone sat down and looked towards the head of the table where your uncle stood with the pile of camera phones. When he picked up yours, you realized you were nervous. But you didn’t cover up the pendant.

Everyone said things they were thankful for, then your grandfather prayed. As was tradition. The clinks and twangs of moving cutlery followed soon after. And the conversation followed. Mostly you kept quiet. Life was too stressful for you to get into every argument your uncle tried to start. And it wasn’t like you could pick a side. Everyone agreed with him or pretended to. You sent pictures to Dick under the table instead.

After dinner, after clean up, after hot chocolate, everyone said goodnight and drifted off to their rooms. You played on your phone for a while, waiting for everyone to fall asleep.

Then you called Dick.

_“Is that her?” Bruce saw Dick start to leave the room with his ringing phone._

_The boy wonder tried not to smile too obviously. “Yes. She’s been sending me pictures all day. Thanks for the suggestion.”_

_He nodded. “She doing okay?”_

_“I assume so. She’s smiled in every one where I could see her face.”_

_“Good. Wish her happy thanksgiving from the Wayne’s.”_

_“Will do.”_

You let out a warm sigh as Dick answered. _“Hey, Y/N. Happy Thanksgiving.”_

“Happy Thanksgiving. Have you been getting my pictures okay?”

_“All day. We just finished dinner, but you’re probably ready to go to bed considering the time difference.”_

Slapping your palm against your forehead, you apologized. “I hope I didn’t interrupt; I’m sorry-“

_“Don’t be. It was just Bruce and me left. Every one else had already slipped into the turkey coma.” _He paused. You could hear the wheels turning in his head. _“Are you doing okay? Nothing too stressful out there, I hope.”_

Quickly you filled him in on the day. And explained a few of the pictures you forgot to caption. Then you squirmed. “Now I’m in bed. And I’m stuffed… but not in the right way.” You hoped he could hear the playful pout in your voice.

_“Hang on._” In the background, a door shut. There was the rustle of fabric like he was taking his shirt off. And the soft thump of a body landing on a bed. “_I hear ya. All this beautiful food, but not the one thing I want to taste the most. I wish-“_ A soft vibrating made him stop as you sent him more pictures. Playing on your phone had consisted of angling it this way and that while you took pictures of the lingerie he got you. And you without it. And the collar around your throat. And how much you needed him. _“Got me all thirsty again, baby.”_ He gasped for air. _“And I’m too thankful for your pictures to call you a tease.”_

Whispering, you tsked. “Darn. I had kind of hoped I could rile you up enough for punishment.”

_“The night is still young.”_

This was about to get exciting.

“Then you won’t mind if-“ You lowered the phone closer to your sex and slid your fingers through the wetness you’d dripped while photographing yourself. It sounded sinful. Loud. Messy. Lifting the receiver back to your ear, you heard him curse. “I wish you were here to drink me. Use that tongue of yours and make me cum.”

_“I do too. What do you want, Y/N? Tell me. Hold off until I tell you what to do.”_

“Yes, Sir.” You took a deep breath. “I want you to edge me. It’s the only way I’m going to be quiet. Make me hold off until I don’t have any air to scream with. Then I won’t have to explain anything in the morning. And you’re going to play with yourself too, right?”

_“Way ahead of you, baby.”_ Only then could you hear his strained voice. You pictured the tightness of his desperate grip. “_Then play with your breasts, Y/N. I saw what shirt you were wearing. Family-friendly. But Almost too thin. I wasn’t even looking, and I saw some interesting lines under the fabric. Naughty girl. My naughty girl.”_

A whine slipped out.

“_Don’t hold back. Slide one hand down your stomach. I bet you feel so warm. ‘Bought to make you heat right up. Don’t touch that pussy just yet. Just the tops of your thighs. Feel my hands on your skin. Dragging my nails over your sensitive places. You know once I had you squirming, I would lick up your sweetness. You never run out, do you?”_

“Please, Dick-“

“_Okay, baby. You can touch. Stay on top. Get that clit nice and toyed with. Then curl deep as I would.”_

You followed his instructions to the tee. In out. One finger to two. Curl. Scissoring. Continuing to tease your nipples. When you came, he stopped talking so he could hear your breathlessness. Then he ravished you with praise.

_“Such a good girl. One more picture?”_

You didn’t even look. The camera saw more than you did of your blissed-out self. And then it was in text-space before you could overthink it. It didn’t hit how wrecked you looked until Dick was moaning and falling apart in your ear. Listening to his orgasm made you shiver. But you were too tired to ask for another round.

Dick could hear how slurred with sleep you were. _“Go to sleep, baby. I’ll see you when you get back. Send me at least one picture tomorrow, if you want._”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader’s worry is beginning to increase over the appearance of several harsh bruises. She takes a night to pamper him, instead of the other way around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Promises: snow fluff, full body massage, oral (male receiving), border-line somnophilia

“Ahh!” you squealed. The snowball flew over your head. Yours had a truer aim, hitting Dick square in the jaw. “Take that!”

He shook the snow out of his hair, sputtering. “It looks like I had no choice. You’ve got a good arm.” That smirk of his made an appearance. “For a girl,” he finished.

You gasped mockingly. “Is that so?” Quickly you shot another snowball at him.

He dodged it.

Scooping up a handful of snow, he blinded you with a simple toss. Unable to see through the white curtain, you missed his sprint until he tackled you into a snowdrift. The cold snuck down the back of your coat, icing your spine. You squealed again. Together you rolled from the drift into another. Soon you could barely see Dick’s hair for all the snow. You were sure you looked similarly festive.

Rolling over one another was sure to bruise the both of you. But you didn’t mind. Though you did worry about Dick. The way he would come home to you covered in odd bruises, ranging from small blue ones to larger ones that colored green around the edges… it made you think. He was a cop. And he didn’t bring work home with him… but those bruises. You bit back a wince when he groaned from you falling him.

Dick held onto your hips to keep you from moving off his lap. “I’m alright. Just rolled over a rock.” He snickered. “I have half a mind to lay here all day until we turn into a couple of snow people. Though I suppose the pose would make people take a double-look.” That made you laugh.

“As fun as that might be, I’m getting cold.”

“We can’t have that.”

***

You escaped to his place for a shared shower. He didn’t try anything. Yet, the ways his hands lingered on your form, you knew he wanted to warm up another way. And you’d be happy to oblige. But you caught his new injuries in the bathroom light. Then you wanted to do something else.

The bed creaked as he fell back onto the comforter. His sweatpants hung low on his hips, and his torso still glistened with the shower. He reached for you, snagging the hand you offered and pulling you to lay beside him. With a sigh, you curled into his warm hug. He kissed your forehead. It gave you more warmth than the hot water you’d shared. Still…. Dick looked down at you with a crease in his forehead.

“What’s wrong, love?”

You trailed a finger up his stomach, circling a bright mark on his side. “How many of these do you have?”

“I don’t know. Haven’t counted. Why?”

Despite his groan of protest, he let you leave. He sat up when you came back with cotton balls and a bottle of something.

“Y/N?”

Pushing on his shoulder, he gave way and laid back. “This shouldn’t hurt a bit. Let me take care of you.”

“You don’t have to-“

“I want to. Please?”

Dick stared long and hard into your eyes before settling back. The bottle was filled with witch hazel. You infused the cotton balls with it, then wiped them over the color patches on his body. On his back, you found a cut. It wasn’t deep. But it made you bite your lip. Something Dick couldn’t see while laying on his stomach. You eased around it. Then you moved on to the second part of your idea.

A small groan filled the pillow under his face. “Y/N? What are you doing? Not that I’m complaining.”

You settled into your spot. Spreading your hands wide on either side of his spine, you began massaging him. There wasn’t an answer you could give him without your voice cracking. The number of tense knots in his back to ease, and the number of injuries to avoid, caught like a lump in your throat. So you bit your lip. Held your tongue. You focused on your work.

Over the course of fifteen minutes, Dick relaxed. His breathing evened out more than you’d ever heard it. A shoulder blade popped, making you jump. All Dick did was laugh, admitting he was surprised it hadn’t happened sooner.

“You do know it’s not supposed to do it that loudly, right?”

“Probably. But then, I’m not exactly normal.”

“You got that right,” you muttered. Still, this seemed a lot more than just a cop’s common crime-fighting.

He turned onto his back under your guidance. It gave you the perfect position to run your hands up his stomach. Dick’s muscles contracted under your touch. And, oh, look at that. There was a growing tent in his sweats. You smirked. More time for that after you’d finished. You scooted up higher on his tummy, wiggling into your seat. From there, you could reach his arms and hold his hands up by your chest to relax his over-worked fingers.

There was a tiny drawback.

Dick’s eyes had closed. Your massage was putting him to sleep. That wasn’t such a bad idea. You’d had a full day of playing in the snow after getting off of work early. And It had been a busy week for Dick. He really needed the sleep.

But you could still feel his bulge behind you.

He grunted softly when you worked his sweats down his hips. His length sprung up to his stomach. Full and looking mouth-watering. So, you took his head between your lips. You were rewarded with the slightest jump of his hips. And a whimpering call of your name. You laved your tongue around him, enjoying the weight of him. The abs under your adventuring hand flexed. When you took him deeper into your mouth, Dick let out a low, long groan.

Awake. He was definitely awake.

“That feels so good, baby,” he said. His fingers brushed over your hair.

You kept going. Deeper. Off. Sucking and hollowing. It wouldn’t have mattered if you had done this before or not. Learning Dick and what made him writhe was a whole new playing field. His breath stuttered when you grazed your teeth over _that_ spot. When you dug your nails into his skin, his eyes fluttered. You hummed around his length as his grip tightened in your hair.

“Baby-“

Sucking him more focused than before, that was the only warning you received. You did your best to swallow it all, but some spilled. Dick’s arm wobbled like jello as he passed you a tissue to clean up the mess.

“That was… so good, baby girl,” he panted. “But what brought that on?” He scooted to sit up against the headboard. You settled on your knees in front of him. Even if you’d just had his cock in your mouth, you were suddenly shy.

“You’ve been taking such good care of me. I wanted to take care of you for a change.” Doubt crept in. “Did I- do you not like having someone go down on you? Or, you were almost asleep. And I- I should have asked, I’m sorry.”

Dick cradled your face in his hands. “Hey. You’re okay. We’re okay. Sure, next time let’s talk about stuff before giving it a try. I need to work on that too. But I will say,” his eyes glimmered with memories, “I enjoyed every second of what you just did to me. I wouldn’t trade it for the world. Got it?”

You nodded.

“Good.” Cuddling you into his lap, he checked the clock by the bed. “It’s still early. Why don’t we go curl up with a warm beverage and maybe a movie? I’ve got to swing by Wayne Manor to help Bruce with something, but we’ve still got time.”

But you felt so warm like this. Then again, you wanted to be held like this while watching something festive. “Okay.”

“Then you can fill me in on how the grad school stuff is going.”

“Oh! I’ve been meaning to tell you-“

Dick listened with a smile and let you drag him off towards the kitchen. Nope. Nothing in the world could make him trade this arrangement with you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the both of you stuck in quarantine, you find other ways to keep each other sated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Covid-19-themed, but I’m trying not to include too much plot in this chapter in case you want to skip it. Please skip if you need to. I don’t want to stress anyone out. This is just smut. That’s all there is to it. Enjoy!

“How are the food delivery meals?”

You held up your last forkful to show him. “They’re surprisingly easy to make. I haven’t burned a single thing… since the asparagus on that first meal.”

Dick chuckled, his voice distorted by the video feed between you. With a virus keeping the world on lock-down, Gotham’s golden boy couldn’t argue for you to travel. Even with his invitation for you to stay at the manor, you wouldn’t have seen much of him. He was essential to the force and had to be out and about protecting the city. A thousand non-violent criminals had been released to ease the pressure on Gotham prison. Arkham Asylum was left as is. Much to everyone’s sigh of relief.

Not everything was terrible. Your private sponsor made sure you had food delivered right to your door. Dick facetimed you every day. And since neither of you were getting much human contact, the calls had been getting interesting. To say the least.

“Baby… why is your camera, um, so close?”

A smirk tugged at your lips. “What are you talking about?”

Dick leaned back and crossed his arms. “What are you hiding.” You dipped your head, but he didn’t buy into your innocence. “Y/N. Move your camera.”

“Are you asking, or commanding?”

He considered. A dark glimmer twinkled in his eye as he answered. “Commanding. Show me what you’re wearing.”

Your pleasure.

Moving your phone and its stand back, you showed off what you’d put on just before he called. The lace was your favorite color and accented the natural form of your body. It was a new set, different from the one he bought you for Thanksgiving. And where the straps crossed, it barely covered up anything. Which left little to the imagination. Dick’s eyes went wide with surprise and hunger. His gaze followed your finger as it trailed up your stomach to between your breasts.

“See something you like?”

He nodded.

“I hate that you can’t take it off me in person-“

“I wouldn’t take it off.”

“What?”

A wicked grin broke across his face. His eyes glowed with a dark light making you heady with desire.

“I wouldn’t take it off you.” He slid his pants down his thighs. “I would pin you down and look extra hard how pretty it looks on you. I would kiss every inch of skin that it doesn’t cover, which is plenty I see. Y/N?”

Your eyes snapped open. “Mhmm?”

“Hear something you like?”

The second you saw him in person again you were going to kiss the smug off his face. “Keep going, please.” Your hands skimmed up your own thighs, up your torso and then began squeezing your breasts. A breathy sigh escaped as you teased your nipples into peaks.

Dick wasn’t doing much better. His mouth hung open and his hand palmed at the bulge in his pants. “You look so beautiful, Y/N. You always do. But knowing that you’ve been wearing that for how long just you could surprise me? I’m so hard, Baby. So hard for you.”

You pleaded for him to tell you what to do. To tell you what he’d be doing to you if he was there with you.

“I would trail my nail up your stomach, watching you arch under my touch. Hearing you keen and moan for me. With lips as gorgeous as yours, I would have to taste them. Kiss you till you’re breathless. I wish I could kiss you,” he said through gritted teeth. The hand on his lap twitched enough to reveal the wet spot there.

Heat was spreading across your skin. You scooted your chair back in hopes that he could see the growing wet spot on your panties.

“Isn’t that a sight? All spread out and soaked for me.”

“All yours.”

“I wouldn’t take anything off. I would slid my hand under that fabric and fuck you on my fingers. Or at least slide them into your wetness so you could fuck yourself on them. You’re good at that, aren’t you, good girl? All hips and desperation when I’ve got you on my fingers.” He watched your hand slide under the fabric, watched the tiny triangle move as you pumped your fingers in and out while you whined and sighed high and broken.

He gasped as he took his cock out. Through your drooping eyelids, you could just see him smooth a pearl of precum around the head. The swoop of your tongue was not unnoticed. “Maybe I’d fill your mouth next. Pussy full of my fingers. Mouth full of my cock. Filling all of your throat a bit at a time. And when your moaning and pleading around it… hmm. I’d pull you to the floor- no. I’d push you against the wall and fill that wonderful pussy. Fill you and keep you on my cock till you were begging me to move.”

“Please, Sir.” Your fingers were still to match his talk. But you were so close to the edge. There could have been rope around your ankles, keeping you open wide, and it wouldn’t hold you in place more than knowing Dick was watching without being able to touch you. His hand started to slide up and down his cock. You moved your fingers to match. Your breath stuttered out in spurts as you concentrated. While he usually wanted you to cum when you wanted, what you wanted was to beg. “Please, Sir, keep going.”

The camera caught plenty of the sounds of his hand on his cock. Wet slaps that should have been happening between your legs.

“While I’m filling you, over and over again, I’d bite my way across your neck. Make those tiny marks on your throat that disappear so easily. But only we know what they are. Proof that you’re mine. And that I’m yours.”

“Dick-“

His pace stuttered. You were writhing in place as much as you could. Dick had a death grip on the chair, grounding himself as your whines rose and your please fell softer and softer. “Breathe, Y/N. Take a deep breath and cum for me. Cum, Baby, please.”

In your chair, your body shivered and went rigid. Your eyes rolled back, missing the view of Dick spilling over his hand at the sight of you. Of you falling apart.

“Damn, Y/N.”

“Right back at ya,” you managed. Through the blurriness of your post-orgasm haze, you saw him run his hand through his hair, rumpling it. “Did you like your surprise?”

He nodded. “Yes. Thank you. When you do stuff like that, I wonder if it’s possible to die from cumming so hard.” He blushed.

You bit your lip and scooted your chair back to the table. “High praise.”

“You deserve it. My gorgeous Y/N.”

Looking around, you had to laugh. “I should probably clean up. And do the dishes.” You giggled as Dick remembered that they were having dinner before your surprise. “Same time tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Please. Uh, you can wear your clothes if you’d like. Your normal ones.”

You shrugged. “Maybe I will. Or maybe I’ll wear the sweater you got me… with this underneath.”

Dick choked on air. “Don’t tease. It’s not fair.” He turned the conversation around to other things while you two did the dishes together, on opposite sides of Gotham. Occasionally you caught his heated gaze, knowing that he would take care of you through the pandemic. In more ways than one. 


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the crisis over, the Reader wants to thank Dick for his help. It’s amazing how a simple bow can cause so much heat. Pillow talk takes everything down a sharp turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got long and plot-angsty, sorry. But things have the possibility to get interesting, going forward. As always, feedback is super appreciated. Enjoy!

Dick finished washing the dishes then dried his hands. “You got really good at cooking. Maybe I should get one of those food box subscriptions for myself.” He listened for your usually prompt answer. “Y/N?”

Instantly he slipped into danger mode. Gun drawn. High alert. One thought raced after the other. Had he rushed home to you too soon after too many missions? Who had he pissed of recently? Police work or…

“Dick?” You stepped out of the bathroom, leaning against the frame.

He quickly holstered his gun before you could see it. “There you are.” His eyes dropped to the bright blue bow tied around the front of your bra. “What’s this?”

Biting your lip, you sashayed over to him. “A thank you.”

“Oh?”

“Mhmm.” You reached up and ran your fingers through his hair to the nape of his neck. “You had my back when I got furloughed. Helped me keep my calm when grad school was put on hold again. And you provided plenty of stress relief. It’s my turn now.” Your hands were shaking as you reached for the loops on his uniform slacks. “To have your back. To take care of you.”

“You know you don’t have to do-“

“I want to.” 

Slowly you tugged him back to the bed. When the backs of your knees hit the bed, you turned him so he could sit down. You held the end of your ribbon between your fingers. With a smirk, you offered it to him. Dick matched your smirk and took it between his teeth. As you stepped back, the fabric unravelled. It was just a simple ribbon. Not actually attached to your bra in any way. But as the bow loops diminished, your cleavage was more on display. Dick gasped and let the ribbon fall to the floor.

Simple, but effective.

“Y/N,” he stuttered. More of his breath caught in his throat as you settled onto his lap. “I- I should be the one thanking you. Stress relief?” His cock jumped in his pants against your core. “You were the best part of my day. Made it all worth it. Long nights, early mornings, boring and hectic days, all of it.”

You pouted. “Would you prefer I save this for a rainy day? We can just cuddle or-“

Overhead, a clap of Gotham thunder rattled the roof.

Dick laughed, settling his hands on your waist. “I guess that day _is_ today.”

Both laughing, you both settled into your respective seats. Dick urged your hips to roll on his lap. He leaned in to lightly pepper your jaw and throat with kisses. As you exhaled deeply, he mouthed across your shoulder.

“I thought this was supposed to be a gift for you.” You hummed and gently pulled his head away by his hair, scratching your nails on his scalp.

“So you thought.” He turned to kiss your wrist. “But I want to thank you too.”

You hummed against that, pushing him away further. “Nuh-uh. Not tonight.” A small gasp passed your lips. His eyes had flickered with something that had inspired you long ago. Back to the first morning of the arrangement. The desire to see those eyes beneath you like never before. “Dick, um… can I- can we… try something?”

His head tilted. “Try something. Like what?”

He hummed in surprise as you removed his hands from your waist. With a little pressure, you made him lean back with his hands above his head. A grin settled onto his face. The update of the situation fell over him like a mask. It relaxed his body. Made his breathing even out.

“Lead the way, Baby.”

You started by leaning down to bite lightly at his pecs. Startled, Dick gasped and arched into you. Both of you rolled your hips. The desperation for one another was there already. With him arched into your mouth, it was an easy reach to lave your tongue over his nipples. Your nails didn’t leave a mark on his skin as you dragged them over his stomach. But it was enough to make him antsy. Needy. He whined in the back of his throat for you. The whine tasted good when you covered his mouth with your own.

All the while you slowly rolled your hips. Each pass made his cock swell more in his pants. His breathing became strained.

Dismounting, you pointed at his slacks. “Off.” You couldn’t help but smile to see how eagerly he complied. Swaying your hips, you turned your back to him. You didn’t need music to have his attention. His gaze watched your fingers unhook your bra. Watched it fall off your shoulders. Still, you didn’t turn around. You hooked your fingers into the hips of your panties. They peeled off as you bent forward. The groan that he gave you said he could see your slick.

His cock was sitting proud against his stomach when you turned around. You licked your lips. Not tonight. Your gentle push on his shoulders sent him crawling back into the center of the bed. From there, you straddled his hips, trapping his length between you.

“Can you be good for me?”

Dick vigorously nodded his head.

You giggled. “Of course you can. You’ve been so good for me already. But now I need one more thing: I need you to be a good boy and to just lay there and take what I give you.” You started to shift your hips, dragging your slick across his length. “And… I want to hear you, please. Every moan. Every word that comes to your mind.” You leaned down. Dick yelped a laugh when you nipped his ear. “Because if you can still speak, then I’m not doing my job.”

It made your stomach clench to feel his muscles contract underneath you. His breath hitched as you started to slide faster. Every so often, his cockhead would catch your clit, making you whimper. Dick was silent. Watching you. Waiting.

“I don’t hear anything, Mr Grayson.”

“You look beautiful, Y/N.” His fingers gripped the sheets. “Please, baby girl, please…”

“Shh.” You flicked your thumb over his nipple, stuttering him. “What do you need? Use your words. Tell me.”

“Need to be inside you. Please.”

You were already obliging, but you couldn’t resist teasing him. “Already? You’re always so needy for me, aren’t you? My perfect man. So strong. Defending the city and protecting its citizens and me.” The slow fill of him took your breath away. You had to focus on breathing while you sank back down into your seat. “You always feel so good, Dick,” you rasped.

He breathed a laugh. “Are you talking to me or-“ Easily, you cut him off by squeezing around him. After a few slow passes, he continued, “you always feel so good, too, Baby.” He almost reached for your hips. But held off for your lead. Guiding his hands to your waist, you were surprised he let you do the work. When your pace would speed up, or your walls would clamp, or you would cry out in delight, his grip tightened. Nothing more than feeling you under his fingertips while you had him wrapped around your little finger. “Fuck me. Fuck me, just like that.”

Faster. Harder. You kept praising him. Reminding him of his gifts and promises. How each one made you feel safe and secure. He glowed under your words. Whined and writhed under them. At the height of your pace, you chanced a peek. His hair was plastered to his face. And you expected his eyes to be closed as yours had been. But no. They were wide open. Watching you bounce. Watching those words of praise fall from your lips, even as you stammered to talk through the pleasure. Dick watched you give everything you had. Watched as you bounced closer to falling apart.

The eyes of the beholder are what sent you careening towards release. Your body seized, toes to fingertips. Dick was able to get in a few more thrusts while you gushed. Then he was spent. Gasping for breath and ready with open arms for you to fall into.

“Thank you,” you hummed, kissing the underside of his jaw.

“You do all that, and you’re still saying ‘thank you’ to me?” He would have laughed more, but his body was sore and exhausted. “You are very welcome, Y/N.” His fingers began to run through your hair. “I’m glad I met you that night in the bar. Helping you reach your dream… this is more than I could have ever wished for.”

You yawned. Sleepily, you didn’t fully realize what you said. “Part of me wonders if I even want to leave for grad school.”

“What?”

“I like this.” Sighing, you cuddled closer into his chest. “Lying with you. Being with you. Everything is so simple, and a lot less stressful if I can just see your face.”

Dick licked his lips. “I don’t want you giving up your dreams because of me.”

A whine spread back into your voice, making him smile weakly. “But my Masters is going to take so long.”

“I doubt that. You’re a brilliant woman. It’ll take how long it takes. How long _does_ it usually take to get a Masters?”

“Two to three years.”

You were almost asleep before you realized how long the pause held before his reply.

“Then it takes two to three years.”

“And then I might have an opportunity by then.” You stretched out your cramped toes. Sleep was coming up fast, but your brain was still trying to complete the thoughts without considering their effect. “A life overseas, or in another part of the States. I’m not against trying a long-distance relationship, but I don’t want to be unable to see you.” Softly you added, “not again.” You twirled your finger over his stomach. “I think I’m falling for you, Dick Grayson.”

Above your head, where you couldn’t see it, Dick swallowed the lump in his throat. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to help, then let you go.

When you looked up, his eyes were closed. You weren’t sure how much he’d heard. Instead of dwelling on it, you let yourself slip to sleep. Faintly, you remembered the sensation of being cleaned up. The next time you opened your eyes, his side of the bed was empty. You went about your morning routine.

Three days later, you hadn’t heard a word from him.

***

_“She called again.” _

_Dick looked up to see Bruce leaning against the door frame. _

_The older man couldn’t find anything to do but frown. “She’s really worried about you.”_

_“What’d you tell her?”_

_“That the station told me, and only because I’m your father and a prestigious member of society-“_

_“Bruce-“_

_“That you’ve needed to go undercover for a while. I told her I assumed either the drug cartels were moving again, or maybe Black Mask was up to his old tricks-“_

_“I really wish you hadn’t.” Dick grunted as he sat up. Every breath pulled at the fresh stitches in his side. And the cut on his lip stung. “Now she’s going to worry I’m going to get shot-“_

_Bruce bit back a harsher statement. “You did. Did you want me to tell her you’d _already_ been shot? By an off-Earth weapon to boot.” A characteristic strained exhale made his shoulders deflate. “I know I’m not the best… not the best of examples for a healthy relationship. With anybody. But why didn’t you tell her you were leaving?”_

_Dick ran his hand down his face, careful to avoid the bandage over his brow. “I don’t know.”_

_A stretch of silence spread between them. _

_“I think you do.”_

_Both of them knew Dick wasn’t going to say more on the subject. Time for other news. _

_“Jason’s in town.”_

_“Oh goody.”_


End file.
